


Ways to Say I Love You

by miraculousjayden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, brace yourselves for the fluff, the many ways to say 'i love you', valetines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: I love you. Three powerful ways.There are many ways to say it through actions or words.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Ways to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, folks!
> 
> I'm a little late, but it's still Valetines where i live, so I hope you enjoy!

01.

Ladybug crossed her arms staring pointedly at her partner.

Chat Noir scuffed his boots avoiding eye contact.

Ladybug bites her bottom lip. “Have you eaten today, Chat?” Her partner tilted his head back. Nodding his head silently.

Then he shakes it no. Yo-yo tightly clutched in her palm she tells Chat to stay put while she swings off. Chat's ears flattening.

Five minutes later Ladybug races back with a paper sack in her arm. Both took a seat at the ledge before she digs through the bag pulling out a croissant and passed it to Chat Noir.

Ladybug smiled taking a bite of her own, scooting next to her kitty, eating in silence.

* * *

02.

Her eyes shut tight waiting for impact.

It never comes.

Instead, Ladybug is lifted away in Chat's arm. His face pinched with worry as he speeds across the rooftops away from the akuma to regroup.

Chat takes shelter in an alleyway, Ladybug still in his hold and him refusing to let her go any time soon. His face buried in her hair, inhaling her scent.

He recalls how close the akuma came to hurting Ladybug, he had been a rooftop away one minute, the next he scooped his partner in his arms carrying her away.

“I thought I was going to lose you again.” His body shaking. Ladybug squeezes his arm.

“You aren't, kitty.”

He hugs her closer.

* * *

03.

Chat Noir melts against his Lady's hand as she runs her fingers through his hair, occasionally scratching his ear. She knows he loves his ears being scratched.

He purrs loudly, earning a giggle. She coos softly. Enamored by his cuteness and how he is just goo in her hands. Ladybug enjoys this moment where they can relax and be around one another.

Brushing his bangs aside Ladybug places a kiss on his forehead, his purring gets louder. She smiles as she pulls away.  
Taking in Chat Noir with eyes closed and content in Ladybug's hold.

“My Lady!!!”

The only warning Ladybug received before she is lifted off the ground and spun around by her kitty. Laughing along with him and he spins them both. She had been away for a couple of days, busy with studying and other school-related work.

Meaning Ladybug had little to no time with Chat, only seeing him when akuma appeared. The battles quickly won before she had to head back home. Her heart is broken seeing the crestfallen look on Chat Noir's face. He understood, Ladybug had a life outside being a super-heroine.

However; that didn't mean he couldn't miss her. He'd be ecstatic after transforming for patrol when he saw a message from Ladybug saying she'd be there tonight. All her work completed.

Immediately he rushed from his bedroom, tripping and stumbling quite a bit in excitement.

Touching down his heart fluttering spotting her there, standing in her glory, looking out at Paris. His feet thudded calling out to her, “My Lady!!!”

And he kept her in his arms after spinning, he needed this moment.

Chat Noir butted his head against hers. “I missed you.”

He stares at her as her lips turn upward in a soft and loving smile. “I missed you too.”

* * *

04.

Chat Noir grabbed Ladybug by her forearm before she fell over.

Helped her to sit down against a wall, his eyes swimming with worry. He knew something was off the moment he saw her. Of course, she waved him off saying she is fine and they could carry.

He didn't buy it for a moment. Vowing to himself to keep a close eye on her.

They were halfway done when she stopped, Chat quickly beside her side.

“I'm fine-” Ladybug began, swaying off to the side.

Enough is enough.

“My Lady, you're not fine, you need rest.”

She opened her mouth. Chat silenced her with a finger shaking his head.

“Do not argue with me on this, there have been no akuma sightings,” he said. “Go home, get into bed, and get some sleep. And message me when you get home, okay?”  
Ladybug sighed.

Chat smiled knowing he won.

“All right, kitty, I'll go home. Don't stay out too late.” She waved goodbye. Chat watched her go. Chuckling to himself.

“Stubborn bug.”

* * *

05.

Ladybug has sent you a video. 

'It you.'

Chat Noir clicked.

The video showed a black cat laid in the sun, napping contentedly as it's chest body breathed rhythmically.

He couldn't resist grinning. Tapping to reply when a bug landed on beside him. Chat Noir blinked before snapping a picture of the ladybug.

Photo sent.

'It you! But not as cute!'

* * *

06.

“I'm glad I met you, Chat Noir.”

A goofy smile.

“I'm glad I met you, My Lady.”

* * *

07.

Ladybug opened her arms urging Chat Noir to come here. He didn't need to be told twice.

Accepting his Lady's hug graciously.

“If you need a hug, kitty, all you have to do is ask,” she said.

“I'll remember that.”

Squeeze.

* * *

08.  
Akuma defeated Chat Noir and Ladybug left the scene seeing the person is okay and others offered to help them, allowing the duo to leave.

The moment they were far enough, Ladybug took hold of Chat's face pulling him down face-to-face, giving him her most stern look.

“You're important to me, don't ever think for a moment I don't care about you. That akuma was playing games with your heart.”

She looked into his eyes.

“You're irreplaceable and I wouldn't want any other Chat Noir to be my kitty. You understand me.”

Fighting back tears Chat nodded. He knew the akuma had been lying and trying to break his and Ladybug's bond.

The words they spoke had stung. Seeing the sincerity from Ladybug, Chat Noir felt better. Hearing her encouragement. He'd be okay.

He placed a hand over hers. “Thank you,” he murmured.

* * *

09.

It was now or never. She is Ladybug, strong and confident.

Taking Chat's hands in hers she looked to meet his eyes. His head tilted to the side.

“Buginette..??”

Here goes.

“I love you.” Giving his hands a soft squeeze Ladybug held his gaze.

Taking in his eyes widening, the flush coming from underneath his mask.

He stuttered through his words, not expecting to hear the before he smiled shyly.

“I love you, too.”

He places a kiss on his hand.

“I always have and always will.”


End file.
